City Of Angels
by SharkeyJ
Summary: The Doctor and Clara land on a starship, (run by a teenager named Nathan) that his headed towards the legendry planet Obsidian, home planet of the Weeping Angels. Who is Nathan? And what's his secret?
1. Chapter 1 - Obsidian

Chapter 1 – Nathan

The Tardis landed in 2045 on the starship Armageddon. A starship with a crew of ten. Their destination the planet Obsidian. A planet where legend has it holds the key to time and home planet of the Weeping Angels. Clara stepped out of the blue box and stepped into what looked like a storage room. "Are you sure we're on the planet Barcelona?" she questioned the doctor who was now scratching his head confusedly. "What have you got in store for me now old girl" the doctor looked at his type 40 Tardis. The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the storage room. "Storage room on a starship in the year 2045." Clara looked inside a box and took out an alien artefact. It was an oddly shaped thing. It was sort of a robotic blue spider. Suddenly an alarm blared across the starship. "Of course" Clara smiled. A door opened and three of the crew pointed their guns at Clara and the doctor. "Of course guns." "How the hell did you get on our starship" the tall bearded man spoke. The doctor took out his psychic paper and showed it to the man. "Colonel Smith and Mrs Oswald starship inspectors" he said. Clara looked at the blank paper. "_There's nothing there" _she told herself. The men put down their guns and let the doctor and Clara pass. They walked down a golden corridor with windows showing the beautiful silver planet outside. There was a city outside. Clara looked outside and was amazed by the beautiful city. She looked up at the sky and saw three white suns connected with golden lines. "What's that doctor?" the doctor walked over to Clara and looked up at the white suns. "Those are snow stars pure snow formed into a star, they are the coldest stars in the universe." "This way" the small ginger man spoke opening the door to the control room. The doctor and Clara entered the control room where the saw 6 men and women working away at controls and a tall boy standing in the middle of the room giving orders. "I want my perimeter up in the next five minutes" he said to a woman with black and white hair. "Sir" the bearded man saluted at him. The boy walked over to him. "I told you don't salute" he said then turning to face the doctor. "Have we met before" the boy asked the doctor. "I don't think so I always remember a face." "Nathan" the boy said. "The doctor" the doctor said to Nathan. Nathans face glowed with delight. "Really" Nathan smiled. "You've heard of me then" the doctor looked at Clara, Clara looked at the doctor. "Yeh I have but I doesn't matter" Nathan said walking towards the central control desk. "Deployment in T minus 43 seconds" Nathan said looking at the monitor on his desk. "Doctor, Clara welcome to the planted Obsidian."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Impossible Boy

The door to the starship Armageddon opened. "Doctor what's out there?" Clara looked at the madman straightening his bow tie. The Doctor looked up at Nathan. "What is out there Nathan?" he asked. "Doctor, Clara welcome to the home planet of the Weeping Angels" Nathan smiled. The Doctor looked out the door and stared at the grey floor of the planet. He took a step out with Clara looking around for any signs of the lonely assassins. "Alright men I want all eyes around and remember don't blink" Nathan said walking down the ramp of the starship. He took in a deep breath and walked up to the Doctor and Clara. "Why are you here Nathan?" The Doctor question the teenager. Nathan looked at Clara. "The angels took something special to me away and here is where I'll find it" he said. The Doctor tried to think of what could have been taken from him. "What was taken from you?" Clara asked placing her hand on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan looked at Clara's kind eyes. "My mother" he said walking back to his team. He stood beside one of his team members who was holding a scanner. Clara looked out at the city about a mile away from where they were standing. "We have to help him Doctor" she said looking up at him. "Ok Clara but I must warn you now the weeping angels are deadly and fast so if you see one don't blink and definitely don't stare at a weeping angels eyes" The Doctor said walking toward Nathan. Clara followed" "So is there a faster way of getting to the city because that is too far for me?" Clara asked. "Yeh there is…Doctor" Nathan looked at the Doctor. The Doctor remembered that the Tardis was inside the starship, but how did Nathan know?

A few minutes later the Doctor, Clara, Nathan and the Armageddon crew were at the entrance of the city. "Ok everyone keep an eye out for any angel activity this is their planet" Nathan said taking a step through the stone gates of the city. The city was bare. There was no living thing on the streets. There were no signs of weeping angels. "Where are the angels?" The Doctor asked himself. Nathan faced the group. "Ok Greg, John, Susie and Katherine you go this way" Nathan pointed to the left of him, "and Jake and Alex, you will follow myself, Clara and The Doctor this way" Nathan said pointing in the opposite direction. "No I don't think we should" The Doctor said trying to convince Nathan. "Doctor…trust me" Nathan said trying to convince the time lord to trust him. The Doctor looked at Nathan and couldn't quit put it but he could see something about him that he had seen before. He looked at him and tried to think but he couldn't quite think what it was.


	3. Chapter 3 - Crypt

The Doctor, Clara, Nathan, Alex and Jake walked down the bare street. Jake, Alex and Nathan holding their guns and The Doctor scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver. "The sonic screwdriver won't pick anything up Doctor" Nathan said not even turning around. "How do you know about the Tardis and the sonic screwdriver?" The Doctor asked Nathan confusedly. Nathan turned around walking backwards. He put his hand in his pocket and took out something silver, white and blue. He threw it to The Doctor, who caught it straight away. "Where did you get this." "It was a present from you…well the future you anyway" Nathan turned around. "What is it Doctor?" Clara asked looking at the object. "It's a sonic screwdriver" he said studying it then throwing it back to Nathan. Nathan raised his arm and caught it. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked. "What is it River always said…Spoilers" Nathan laughed. The Doctor sped up and walked beside Nathan. "How do you know about River?" The Doctor asked him. "So many questions Doctor" Nathan laughed. They stopped in front of a building with a sign which read '_the damned'_. They walked in and found themselves in a cemetery. "Doctor how did we?" Clara began to say. "Transporter" He said looking at the gravestones. They walked through the gravestones and read through a couple until The Doctor stopped and stared at two he recognised. "Doctor" Clara said just noticing him. She walked back over to him followed by Nathan, Jake and Alex. The Doctor put his hand on one of the gravestones. "Amy." The headstone read 'Amelia Jessica Williams' and the one beside it was "Rory", 'Rory Arthur Williams.' Nathan looked at The Doctor and then the gravestones. "Doctor I'm so sorry…you shouldn't have seen this." "Who else is here?" The Doctor cried. Nathan looked at Alex and Jake who shook their heads. "Doctor this isn't just a graveyard for people who died because of the Weeping Angels" Nathan began to say before he was interrupted by Jake and Alex. "You can't tell him" Alex said gritting his teeth. "I've got to he has a right to know" Nathan turned to look at the saddened Doctor. "What then?" The Doctor cried to Nathan. "All these graves are of people who you know that have died…some from your past and future…even my grave is here, somewhere" Nathan looked around the graves. The Doctor looked around at other graves and recognised a couple. Jenny, Vastra, Strax, Gantok, Adric, the list went on and on. There were a couple he didn't recognise though, obviously from his future but he didn't want to know who in his future was going to die. In the centre of the graveyard was a family crypt. As they got closer and closer to it The Doctor began to notice symbol engraved into the top of it. They were written in gallifreyan. "Is this my grave?" The Doctor looked at Nathan. "It's your family's grave" Nathan said walking toward the entrance. "Alex, Jake you two will stay out her and guard the entrance while we go in." Nathan walked towards the entrance and came across a biometric scanner. "How do we get in?" Clara asked Nathan. Nathan took out a small pin from his pocket and took The Doctors hand and pricked his finger. "Blood" Nathan smiled. Nathan pricked his finger too. They both placed their finger on the scanner of the crypt entrance. The scanner glowed green and the entrance opened up. There was a spiral staircase which led down under the graveyard. The three began to walk down the staircase until they came to the heart of the crypt. In the middle of the room was a stone Tardis and in the walls were coffins with names engraved on a gold plack on each on. The Doctor looked at each of them. He stopped and stared at one and looked at Nathan and then looked at Clara. "Clara" The Doctor whispered to her. Clara walked over to The Doctor who pointed out the name on the coffin. Nathan's name was on the plack. "But if his grave is down here then that means…" Clara began to say. They both looked at Nathan. "He's part of my family" The Doctor stared at him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nathan Tyler

Nathan looked around the coffins, reading each name on them. Then he stopped at one. "Here" he said placing the scanner in his back pocket. He started to pull at the coffin. The Doctor and Clara helped him. They placed the coffin on the ground and The Doctor looked at the name on the plack. "It can't be" he said looking at Nathan. "Nathan what was your mother's name?" he asked him. Nathan looked up at The Doctor and sighed. "Rose…Rose Tyler." The Doctor froze. "Doctor…Doctor are you ok…what's wrong?" she asked looking at the name on the coffin. "Who's Rose Tyler?" she asked him. "An old friend" he said remembering the day he left Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor on bad wolf bay. Nathan took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the coffin. The sound of metal clanging and turning came from the lock on the side of the coffin. Then suddenly the coffin opened up. Inside was a ring. A red ring with gallifreyan symbols on it. Like the one The Master had but red. Nathan took the ring and put it on. "Where is she?" The Doctor said looking in the coffin. "This ring should tell us" Nathan said taking out his scanner and scanning the ring. Clara stood up and looked at the stone Tardis. "Doctor why is the Tardis stone?" she asked touching the box. Nathan stood up and stood next to her. "The Angels had the phone box" Nathan said smiling at The Doctor. "So you're the son of Rose Tyler and the meta-crisis Doctor" The Doctor smiled at him. Nathan nodded. "And they eventually made their own Tardis." He said stroking the doors. "Wanna step inside?" Nathan asked him. Before The Doctor could answer there were the sounds of screaming from at the top of the spiral staircase. The three ran up and stood at the entrance of the crypt. "Jake…Alex" Nathan shouted for his team members. He looked around for them and then spotted something. "Doctor, Clara get away from the crypt" he said staring at the crypt. The Doctor and Clara walked towards him and turned around. On the sides of the crypt were two Weeping Angels. "Clara don't blink" The Doctor told her. "We need to get back to the others" Nathan said backing away from the crypt. He turned around and in front of him was another Weeping Angel. Its teeth staring at him. Clara turned around and saw the Weeping Angel in front of Nathan. "Doctor there's an angel behind us" she said trying to not make him look away from the two in front of him. "Doctor Do you think you can materialise the Tardis around us?" Nathan asked him. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and contacted the Tardis. Nathan raised his arm to his mouth and spoke into his communicator. "John we need to meet up at the city entrance now, should be there in ten seconds" Nathan smiled. _Vworp Vworp _the Tardis materialised around them. "What desktop is this?" Nathan said looking around at the interior of the Tardis. He ran straight at the consoled and began pressing buttons, turning wheels and navigating the Tardis to the others.

Meanwhile, Greg, John, Susie and Katherine were walking towards the entrance of the city. "Ok Nathan" John spoke into his communicator. "John angels" Susie shouted to him staring at a building with Weeping Angels staring through the windows. "Keep an eye on them and remember don't" John began to say. Greg turned around and looked at John. "JOHN" he shouted. John was now stone. "Greg it's too late he's an angel" Katherine said to him pulling him away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Angel Eye's

The Tardis materialised in front of the team members. They were surprised at the blue box just appearing in front of them. Nathan stepped out the Tardis and looked at John. "What happened?" he looked at the others. Greg was staring at the John angel, while the others stared at the ones in the building. "John got turned into one…I don't understand how though" Greg said trying hard not to blink. "Doctor how did this happen?" Nathan looked for answers from the time lord. The Doctor stared confusedly at the John angel and then thought of something. "Is it possible that he looked into the Angels eyes?" that was the only explanation he could think of. Maybe that's what would have happened to Amy if she didn't close her eyes back on the Byzantium. Nathan turned around and pointed his gun at the angels in the building. "Ok no one look in the angels eyes, get back to the Armageddon" he said backing up checking for more angels. "NATHAN" a woman's voice shouted from down the street. Nathan turned and looked down the street. "Mum" he shouted back. The Doctor looked down the street but couldn't see anything. Nathan began to run down the street. The Doctor and Clara ran after him. "NATHAN" The Doctor yelled to him. Nathan didn't listen to him; he was desperate to find his mother, to find Rose. Rose's voice stopped as he reached a stone temple half a mile away from the city entrance. Outside of the temple were two Weeping Angel statues guarding the temple's entrance. "Mum I'm coming" he shouted into the temple. The Doctor and Clara finally reached Nathan. "How do we get in?" Clara said looking at The Doctor. She felt sorry for Nathan; she wanted him to find his mother. "We blink" Nathan said looking at the angels. "Are you mad" The Doctor said to him. "Yeh I guess I am…I must have got that from Dad's side of the family then" he grinned. "But if we blink we'll die" Clara said looking worried. "But its my only chance of seeing her again" Nathan said letting a tear run down the side of his face. "Ok" The Doctor said. "Doctor" Clara said. "He's right Clara it's the only way…we just need to hope that the Weeping Angels will send us in there" The Doctor added. "On the count of three" Nathan said. "One." "Two" Clara said. "Three" The Doctor said. The three of them closed their eyes for a split second. The Doctor slowly opened his eyes. "But" he said confusedly. They were still outside the temple. And the Weeping Angels were close to them. "You didn't think I was gonna let them get us did you Doctor" Nathan laughed. "I just needed them to move out the way." The Doctor laughed at Nathan's genius idea. "You definitely are The Doctors nephew" Clara said. "My nephew" The Doctor looked at Clara. "Technically I am your nephew…you are technically the Meta-Crisis Doctor's brother" Nathan said walking towards the temple entrance. The Doctor walked backwards into the temple while looking at the angels. Once The Doctor got in Nathan closed the doors of the temple and sealed it shut with his sonic screwdriver.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Temple

Nathan turned around and looked down the hallway of the temple. There were flame torches hung up on the walls leading further into the temple. "Mum" he shouted picking up one of the flame torches. The Doctor and Clara picked one each up too. They walked down the corridor further and further and further. Finally they reached a heavy metal door. On it was old writing. Nathan put his torch up against it to reveal the writing. "What language is this Doctor?" Clara said waiting for the Tardis translation to kick in. "It's the old language of the Weeping Angels" he said reading the first few lines. Nathan looked closely at the words and started to read them too. Beside the doors were two miniature statues guarding the doors. Both two angels. "Angels always tell the truth but demons always lie one path will lead to safety while the other you will die" Nathan read out the words. "So basically we have to pick one, which statue is the angel and which is the demon" The Doctor studied the statues. "Wont the demon statue be a weeping angel" Clara said looking at the statues. "Clara's right Doctor" Nathan looked at The Doctor. "All we need to do is blink and see which one moves" he said smiling. "It's mad but I think your right" The Doctor said backing away. Clara and Nathan stood back too. "Ready" he said. The three of them closed their eyes for a split second and when they opened their eyes they saw that neither of the angels moved. "What?" Nathan said getting a closer look at the angels. "I don't understand" he said looking back at The Doctor and Clara. Clara walked over to him and hugged him. "We'll find a way" she whispered to him. The Doctor walked up to the angels and realised something. _The angels have no eyes _he thought. "Nathan, look…the angels have no eyes so they wouldn't be able to tell if we were looking at them or not." Nathan took a closer look at the angels and took out a pocket knife from his back pocket. He began to carve in eyes for the angels. "Let's try it again" he said standing up. Clara held his hand and smiled at him. They closed their eyes and quickly opened them again. The right angel had moved closer to them. "I should have known" Nathan said walking to the left angel. "Should have known what?" The Doctor asked. "Turn left" he said. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the angel. The arms moved and the door opened. They walked inside with Nathan keeping an eye on the other angel. Nathan turned around and his face turned to shock. "NOOOOO" he shouted.


	7. Chapter 7 - Stone Rose

"Mum" Nathan shouted running to a statue in the middle of the room. The Doctor and Clara looked at the statue. The Doctor instantly recognised the statue. "Rose" he said. Clara gasped and looked for comfort in The Doctor. Nathan knelt down and held his stone mothers hand. "Mum I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" he cried out for his mother. The Doctor walked up the statue and looked at the expression on her face. Fear. Then he noticed something she was pointing at the floor. He walked behind the stone Rose and looked from behind her. "Nathan move out the way" he said. Nathan moved out the way and looked at what The Doctor was looking at. "What is it Doctor?" Clara walked up to him. "There's writing on the floor" he said. "Coffin" he read out the writing. "Coffin" Clara said. Nathan looked down at his hand at the red ring that he found in his mother's coffin. Then he looked at The Doctor. "Doctor" he smiled holding the ring out to him. The Doctor smiled. Nathan walked back round to the front of the statue and looked at his mother's face. "I love you" he said slipping the ring onto her finger. Suddenly five weeping angels appeared all around the room. Trapping them in the centre of the room. Clara, Nathan and The Doctor stood back to back keeping an eye on all the angels.

Meanwhile, the stone Rose began to crack. Her hand began to move and the stone began to crumble away.

Suddenly the light in the room began to get darker and darker. Two angels got closer and closer to Nathan until… "Get away from my son" Rose shouted holding a small mirror in front of them. She was making them look at each other. She was making them stone forever. After showing them their reflection Rose turned and looked at Nathan. "Nathan." "Mum" they hugged each other. Rose looked at The Doctor and Clara. "Doctor…you've regenerated" she smiled looking at the mad man. The Doctor smiled at her. They began walking out of the temple. When they reached outside they found themselves trapped again by more weeping angels, this time it was Nathan's crew turned to stone. "No" he sighed looking at his crew. Rose held the mirror up to them and they all moved out of the way and headed towards the Armageddon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Unexpected Farewell

"Well I guess this is goodbye Doctor" Rose hugged her old friend. Nathan looked at his uncle and said his goodbyes. "Come visit sometime" he said. The Doctor grinned and looked at Rose. "I'm afraid this is goodbye Nathan" he said. Nathan looked at mum. "Of course" he frowned. Nathan wondered off back into the Armageddon. Rose looked at The Doctor. "He always wanted to meet you" she said. "I told him all about you and the adventures we went on." Clara wondered off to the Armageddon too. She walked up the ramp and walked into the cabins. She stopped at a door with the name Captain Nathan Tyler on the top of it. She knocked on the door and walked in. "Hey" she said sitting on the end of his bed. Nathan sat up and looked at his desk. Clara looked at his desk and noticed a journal. "What's this?" she said looking inside of it. "It's my journal of all the adventures I've had with mum and dad in our Tardis." "You've been on loads of adventures Nathan. How old are you anyway" she asked. "16" he replied. The lights in the cabin began to flicker. "I need to get someone to fix that." Clara stood up and looked out the cabin. "Nathan" she shouted looking out the cabin. Nathan stood up and walked out of the cabin. "Where did that come from?" he asked. Clara moved in front of Nathan guarding him. "Clara no" he shouted moving in front of her. He stared into the angels eyes. "Nathan your hand" Clara said looking at his hand. It was stone. "I'm turning into a weeping angel" he said looking worried at Clara. Clara slipped past the angel. "I'll get The Doctor and your mum" she said running out the ship. Clara reached them and told them what happened, but by the time they got into the ship it was too late. "Nathan" The Doctor said looking at Rose. "Doctor…Clara stand back" she said standing away from the angel. "There's something I should have told you about Nathan Doctor." The Doctor and Clara stepped back and watched. The Nathan statue began to glow brightly like it was on fire. Then suddenly BOOM. The Weeping Angel was blown up into small fragments and the Nathan statue and cracked open. Nathan looked up at The Doctor and Clara. "You regenerated" The Doctor looked confused at him. Rose and Nathan smiled.


End file.
